Unlikely
by Nyades Road Ghost
Summary: An argument leads to much more... Chapter 7: Beautiful, Broken Frank or Chicago!
1. Seduced

DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything but the emotional workout that follows.

REVIEWS: Flame me, if you want. I'd be happy to be a scapegoat for a day if it means I get some feedback. 

"Stay. Away. From Susannah." Jesse growled menacingly.

"And if I don't? What will you do then, ghost boy?" Paul taunted, smirking cockily. Jesse let out an angry roar and rammed Paul against the all of the bedroom they were in. It was the middle of the night and Jesse, after hearing Suze tearfully recall her latest encounter with Paul, had gone straight to Paul's house without so much as a thought.

"You will find that I'm not as weak as you might think." He wrapped his hand around Paul's neck and lifted him even higher off of the ground. All Paul could manage was a sort of gurgling sound. Jesse felt like he'd done enough physical intimidation after a few minutes and let go.

"What the hell do you want from me?" He gasped, rubbing his angry red throat.

"Like I said, I want you to leave her alone."

"What's it to you?"

"She's…she's my friend. I have to help out a lady anyway I can."

"Oh, wait a second…I think I see what's going on here." The smirk came back across his face.

"What?" 

"You're in love with her. And she loves you back." He began pacing and rubbed his temples. He stopped, facing Jesse again. "I should have known! No wonder you're always after me!" 

"Why would I love Susannah?" Jesse tried, pretending to not know what was going on.

"Oh, forget it. I don't care." He sat down heavily on his bed.

"Alright. So that means…"

"This means I'll stay away, if that's what you want."

"Alright. That will do."

"But not for that long, you know." Paul put in quickly.

"Why not?"

"Well, you know." He shrugged. "We're both Mediators and all…it just makes sense that-,"

"No. I don't care. I want you to move away, if you think you can't handle it. You still have your parents, right?"

"Yes. But there's also something else…"

"And what would that be?" Jesse said, folding his arms across his chest. Paul stood up and took a few paces until he was up close to Jesse.

"Well, um…Back in your day, I'm not sure…well…"

"What are you trying to say? We had stalkers in my day, believe me." 

"No! That's not it…" His eyes darted to the ground and Jesse finally noticed his loss of ego. Something big was up.

"Pete? What is it?"

"Well, Jerry," Paul said, purposely mocking him and adding in a nervous laugh. "I just…"

"For heaven's sake, just say it! My patience is wearing thin." Paul wobbled a little on his feet, then without thought, gave Jessy a big, long kiss.

"That's what I was trying to say." Paul said, finally making eye contact and managing not to blush. He did have some dignity left, after all.

"Wh-what about Susannah?" Was all he could get out.

"I like you, Jesse. I was trying to get to you through Suze. Don't you see?"

"Peter, I feel…" Before he could say another word, Paul put his finger up to Jesse's mouth.

"It's Paul." He smirked weakly. "And just kiss me…" And, as usual, Jesse obeyed his orders.


	2. Revelations

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Due to the OVERWHELMING response to my simple, one chapter story, I've decided to re-evaluate its one chapter-ness. In other words, YES! I have decided to add some more chapters.

DEDICATION: Thanks, Abbey. I owe ya.

Jesse stood outside Suze's bedroom window, trying to figure out a way to get in there without waking her up. His meeting with Paul, the revelation that Paul had led him too, had so completely blown him away that he didn't even consider the fact that he could just materialize in the room. He felt nothing less than human, something he hadn't felt in at least a hundred years. He felt giddy all over, he felt like he'd just opened a brand new chapter to his un-life, maybe even a whole new book. Why hadn't he ever considered that he might have been gay? He never really wanted to get married to Maria, after all. Maybe he should have known it was because she was a _girl_. Well, anyway, he still had to find someway onto the roof. He jumped, landing softly as a cat, and began to open the window. He had I open a crack when he heard a very pronounced gasp. Two, actually, both of the female variety.

"What was that?" He heard one voice whisper. 

"Suze?" He called out shakily.

"Ohmigod." He heard Suze say. He still kept his gaze away.

"Uh…can I look?" He asked. He didn't wait for her answer and climbed in. "Who is this girl?" He asked suspiciously. She looked familiar, in a way.

"Oh, CeeCee, look at the time!" Suze let out a nervous laugh. "Better uh, get going." CeeCee was looking around wildly. 

"But it's only 5 o'clock!" Suze continued to guide a very confused CeeCee out her bedroom door. 

"Uh, see you at school!" She slammed the door. "Jesse, what do you think gives you the right to barge in here like that?" She said in a furious whisper.

"What's going on here?"

"Nothing, nothing…" She looked back down at the ground and brushed a piece of hair behind her ear. She sighed heavily. "Ok…better now than never. Jesse," she looked back up. "I have to tell you something. I've been hiding this for…for a while now."

"I have to tell you something too, Susannah." He walked over and sat on her bed. He patted the spot next to him. "Let's talk."

"Ok, I guess I should go first." She sat next to him and let out another sigh. "Promise you won't freak, ok?" 

"I promise."

"Alright…well, I guess I'll just say it then." She looked very hard into his eyes. "I've been…I've been seeing CeeCee. Like, in a romantic sense."

"So this means…this means that…"

"This means I like girls. I thought I was in love with you, but CeeCee is just…perfect. Sorry, no offense, but she's more perfect than you."

"So you are gay, Susannah?"

"Yeah, I am." There was some silence that followed. "Oh, yeah. You needed to tell me something?"

"Oh, yes. Do you, too, promise to 'not freak'?"

"Yeah, of course."

"You have to understand, this is a little different from your situation."

"Shoot."

"I…I too am gay." Suze let her mouth fall open. "And I think I love Paul." Her mouth, if possible, was even more open.

"_Paul_? Evil, trying to assassinate me, trying to exercise you _Paul_?"

"He's just…like you said before. He's perfect. I think it's the element of danger that attracts me to him."

"Is that where you were just now?"

"Yes…I didn't know before tonight. He…he…"

"He seduced you?"

"Yes, I suppose. I've never been kissed like that before." Some more silence followed this new revelation. 

"Well, this is new."

"Yes, yes it is."

"But we're still friends?" 

"Of course. Until the end." They hugged, and a new understanding was formed.


	3. Telly Time

It was a few days after the big 'spilling session', a Tuesday to be exact, and Paul had invited Jesse over to his house. They had plans to watch this week's _Buffy_, a show Jesse wasn't too familiar with. But after how their last meeting had gone, Jesse figured there wasn't going to be much TV watching anyhow.

"Where are you going looking so spruced up?" Suze asked as she entered her room from dinner.

"Susannah, I wear these clothes everyday. I can't change. They never change. I look the same. I'm not dressing up. And this is _certainly _not your perfume that I used." He rushed out.

"Wow." Was all she could get out. "Uh, ok. I'm guessing…" She gulped. "_Paul's house._"

"Yes." He hung his head. "We're going to watch a show called 'Buffy'."

"Buffy?" She burst out laughing. She stopped quickly. "I'm sorry, it's just…It's like a _soap opera_. I never would have guessed Paul liked it…" She paused for a second. "Well, that Spike guy is pretty cute…" She got a dreamy look in her eyes.

"Er, yes. Spike. I'll, uh…look for him." He pointed dramatically to a corner and covered his mouth with his other hand. "What – What is that?" He sputtered. Suze turned around quickly and Jesse dematerialized. She back turned around and glared. 

"I can't believe I fell for that."

At Paul's place… 

Paul busied himself by arranging the lilies in the vase on his bedside table. He then went around and made sure all the other vases were doing ok, and all the roses on the floor were at least a bit orderly. He heard from Maria that Jesse loved lilies and roses. He had ran out and got some after securing this date with him. He'd swiped some of the vases from his grandfather's room, sure he wouldn't notice. They looked better in here anyway. He straightened his deep blue, silky shirt for the millionth time. He picked some lint off his black pants, then sat on the edge of his bed again. He was just about to pace, again, when Jesse arrived. 

"H – hey." He smiled. Jesse could melt on the spot.

"Hello." They both looked around awkwardly, not sure what to do next.

"Well, do you want to sit down? I – I'll find the channel." Paul waited for Jesse to move first, which he did, before picking up the remote and flipping the TV on. Jesse sat down, making sure there was a little patch of bed between them. 

"Previously on Buffy the Vampire Slayer…*Pow* *Uh!* *I've never loved anyone more than you, Buffy…*" The sounds of the TV filled the silent room. Paul was suddenly aware of how much space was between them. Sure, only a couple inches, but it might as well be a canyon. He casually scooted closer to Jesse. Jesse pretended not to notice, instead becoming very interested in this 'Spike' character. 

"See the blonde guy?" Paul whispered in his ear, making the hair on his neck stand up. "That's Spike. He's a vampire, but he's good because he has a soul. And that's Buffy, she fights vampires and demons and stuff, but Spike fell in love with her and she…" Jesse lost track of what he was saying and just reveled in the feeling of his lips so close to his ear. He focused on how his smooth voice brought wonderful feelings all over his body. "…What about him?"

"Hmm?" He asked dreamily. 

"Do you think he's handsome?" He was probably talking about the brunette construction worker. "I think he is, he just has the rugged thing going for him. I mean, sure, he could lose a few pounds…" If possible, he scooted even closer to Jesse. "And you've got the cowboy thing working for you…" Jesse looked into his eyes, their faces only seconds apart, and leaned in for a gentle kiss.

To be continued…

(Sorry, this was rather short…But sweet, no?)


	4. Phillip John Clapp

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks to all those who reviewed. Also, I'm sorry to those who expected a plot, there really isn't one yet. No direction either.

DEDICATION: This chapter is dedicated to my sister Casey and her newest obsession. (Alright, alright, Johnny and Bam are sort of sigh worthy…Not Brandon DiCamillo though, he's just weird. Or Steve-O…if anyone wants a full opinion, tell me in a review and I'll include one in the next Author's Note. On with the story and out of these suffocating parenthesis…)

Paul lifted his hand to the dark wood door and began to knock, then stopped himself. He thought he should at least make sure she wasn't busy before he just barged in. Her mom had said she wasn't doing anything, but just in case…He placed his ear on the door, and to his astonishment, heard the first slow guitar notes of "Corona". _No_, he thought, _she must be watching a folk music show_. Slowly he opened the door, just to make sure he wasn't hearing what he thought he was. Luckily for him, she had her back to the door and he could see the TV around her. A guy in a "CKY" shirt was trying not to laugh as he walked into a dark room. The camera focused on the blow horn in his hand. He pressed the top and Paul couldn't help but laugh out loud as who he assumed was the guy's parents scrambled to turn on their bedside lamp and figure out what was going on. Quickly, CeeCee turned off the TV and flipped around, a look of fear on her face. The look was soon replaced by confusion.

"Paul?" She asked, adjusting her glasses. "Paul Slater? Why-,"

"Why are you watching _Jackass_?" He snorted.

"Oh, that…I'm, uh, I'm a closet Johnny Knoxville worshipper." He nodded, forgetting for a moment why he was there. "So why are you here, Paul Slater?"

"Well, it's sort of complicated." He sat down next to her on her cat bedspread. "Can I ask you something?"

"If it's about me doing your homework for you-,"

"No, it's not."

"Or if it's about me messing with your grades when I aid-,"

"No, it's nothing like that."

"Ok. You're safe."

"Are you gay?" She looked away from him, her cheeks gaining some color. "I didn't mean to offend you-,"

"No, it's fine." She paused dramatically. "I – Ok, do you swear you won't laugh at me?" She said quietly. 

"Of course." He answered sincerely.

"Well, I'm pretending I like Suze just so I could get to you."

"Wow, that's funny. I'm using Jesse to some day get to you through Suze!"

"So we're both using Suze, huh?" She said.

"So we're both straight, then?" He asked hopefully.

"Yeah. And you like me?"

"And you like me…"

"So…" She trailed off, getting lost in his eyes. "Paul?"

"Hmmm?"

"Kiss me." He leaned in and about a centimeter from her lips he was interrupted by a guy with a blow horn and a camera man. The guy with the horn was laughing. "Man, what the f-,"

Paul sat up quickly in his bed, covered in cold sweat. 

"Oh god, _CeeCee_?" He said aloud to himself. "I'm not into girls, am I? I'm not using Jesse…" He felt strong arms grab him around the waist.

"Paul, what's wrong?" Jesse whispered. 

Paul smiled and closed his eyes. "Just a dream…it was just a dream. A nightmare…" 

"C'mere." Jesse said and pulled him back down beside him.


	5. Apology Part 1

AUTHOR'S NOTE: I'll probably end up posting a lot of chapters at once, so for those of you who were anxiously awaiting my _Jackass_ opinion, you'll have to wait until at least the next Author's Note, and of course I will deliver only by request. Also, my modem is fried, making it very hard to use the Internet at my place of residence. (Translating to: Use of public computers in my local library.) My apologies to everyone for making them wait a while for their next slash fix.

Suze came home from school and ran up the stairs to her room. She did a quick Jesse check and found he wasn't there. She threw her backpack on her bed and proceeded to take off her sneakers. She threw them next to her backpack. She stood up, planning to turn on her radio and stopped, thinking she heard a noise. Yes, she decided, she definitely heard a noise coming from her bathroom. Sort of like…crying? She knocked.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" She was answered by a muffled 'Go away'. Which, naturally being a girl, she opened the door. "Jesse?" She sputtered. He was sitting on the edge of the tub with his head in his hands, tears running down his face. His bottom lip quivered.

"I told you to leave, Susannah." He said softly.

"What happened? Who died?" She sat next to him.

"It's – it's nothing. Nothing important."

"It sure seems important."

"Well, you're wrong. It most definitely isn't."

"You know," she said in an attempt to cheer him up, "that sounds a tad surfer. Is Paul rubbing off on you?" This caused him, however, to tear up even more. "Oh my god. It's Paul, isn't it? What happened?"

"It's nothing…we just had a disagreement." 

"How long have you guys been together?" She put an arm around him.

"A – about three months now." He stuttered.

"Well you have to expect a fight every now and then, don't you?"

"But we're not _supposed_ to fight, Susannah." He looked at her. "I believe he is what is holding me back, why I was meant to linger here as long as I have. We're soul mates, _querida_. We can't have fights."

"Just because you're each other's destiny doesn't mean you have to be nice all the time. Fights are like spices-,"

"What kind of spices?"

"Like…like cinnamon. You know, it tastes horrible by itself but when you put it in something it tastes really good."

"I – I'm sorry but I don't understand your analogy."

"Never mind. Have you thought about-,"

"What can we fight about?" He yelled, throwing his hands in the air. "We both have a love of Tostitos, and Oscar Wilde, and that television show _Buffy_, and kittens, and Cher, and … and … each other." He started sobbing again.

"So what is this all about?"

"He told me that he wished he could take me out in public and I said I was sorry and then I told him that I thought it might be better if he did find someone he could take into public places and he said, No! but I ignored it because I know what's best for him and he deserves much better than the ghost of an old cowboy who was shot by his cousin's boyfriend whom he used to work with." 

"So it was sort of…about you? What did he do?"

"He just sat there. He didn't act like he heard me, and then he started yelling at me…"

"What did he say?"

"He just kept telling me to get out, over and over and over and over-,"

"Ok. What if I talked to him for you?"

"No…I know this is for the best, Susannah. You mustn't interfere with destiny."

"Neither should you."

*******************

"Hey, Suze," Kelly Prescott whispered to her in the middle of English. "What did you do to Paul?"

"What?" She turned around to face her.

"Have you seen him today? He's a total wreck. He didn't even," She shivered a little, "Fix his hair." Suze's mouth gaped open. "What was it? Were you guys secretly dating, and you broke it off? Was it that?"

"No, but he was in a relationship…" She trailed off.

"What?"

"Well, the 'secret date' said he wasn't very upset."

"Guess she was wrong, huh?" 

"Yeah, _she _was." 

When class was let out half an hour later, Suze was the first one out the door. She stood in the center of the hall, looking up and down for Paul. He saw her first, however, and stopped in front of her.

"What?" He demanded. He was as bad as Kelly made it sound. Hair uncombed, eyes red, clothes wrinkled and the same as the day before.

"Hello to you to."

"I _said _what. Get it over with so I can get out of here." 

"Oh, well, I just wanted to tell you that Jesse told me-,"

"That I'm an asshole. That I don't deserve to be in love. Is that it?" His lip quivered a little bit.

"No, actually he said that you were his destiny." He had no response to that. "He said you were the reason he's been around so long, that you're keeping him back."

"And of course it's my fault. As always."

"He said you weren't upset." She added quietly, afraid of his reaction.

"Well, I guess I have a good way of hiding it, don't I?" He said bitterly. "Is that all?"

"No, it's not." The warning bell went off.

"I'm going to be late." He moved to go past her but she grabbed his arm.

"Come. We need to talk." She dragged him to the girl's bathroom and shoved him onto a sink. He let her. "You look nice today."

"Don't I? I'm not sure you'd look this nice if CeeCee ever broke it off."

"How did you know about that?"

"How do you think, dumb ass?"

"I _thought_ you were a stalker!"

"Now you have proof, Nancy."

"Ok, let's not argue." She took a breath. "All I want to say is that I think you should make up with Jesse." 

"Oh, I should. Cause it was my fault." He snorted.

"Well, you seem to be the one that's feeling the worst. And he still wants you. So why not?"

"He could care less. I shouldn't have trusted him. No one else cares, why should he?"

"Don't say that…"

"I don't even understand why you're helping me."

"Shut up and listen, ok? I don't need to hear your whining right now. Jesse's upset. That's all I care about. Go Monty's Cliff tonight at eight."

"What?"

"Be there."

"Or what?"

"I'll kill you."

To be continued… 


	6. Apology Part 2

"How 'bout one last rehearsal?" Jesse asked walking around Suze's room. She groaned.

"Another one? I guess…"

"Alright…I walk up, and I'm singing-,"

"_The Scientist_." She finished.

"And then I have in my hands-,"

"A bouquet of white roses, his favorite flowers."

"And I give it to him-,"

"In some way or another."

"Then I reveal that I've got with me-,"

"Some home fried chicken." She said in a southern accent.

"No, no…I've got some ginger snaps, his-,"

"Favorite cookies."

"And some Parmesan and-,"

"Garlic Cheezits, his favorite kind of crackers."

"And then…and then…"

"No and then."

"Yes, there will hopefully be an 'and then'…"

"No and then."

"And then." He said a bit more firmly.

"No and then, I tell you."

"And then, and then."

"No and then."

"And then times…times the biggest number in the entire…world."

"That was kind of weak."

"And then…"

********************

Paul sat near the edge of the cliff, and looked at his watch. It was fifteen after eight. He was very doubtful that anyone was coming. Trust was really an issue he should have addressed, he thought. He got up to his feet slowly and stood at the very edge, holding his arms out beside him. He imagined how happy he'd be when he fell, fell all the way to the bottom and impaled himself on the sharp rocks below. He closed his eyes and took what he thought was his last breath.

"_Come up to meet you, tell you I'm sorry, you don't know how lovely you are_…" He turned around when he heard the first lines of his favorite song. He took a step back and scanned the darkness. "_I had to find you, tell you I need you, tell you I've set you apart_…" It became louder and Paul made out the form of Jesse coming towards him slowly. "_Tell me your secrets, and ask me your questions, oh let's go back to the start_…"

"Nobody said it was easy…" He called out, Jesse singing along. "_Oh it's such a shame for us to part, nobody said it was easy, no one ever said it would be so hard, Oh take me back to the start_…" Jesse was a few feet away. "Jesse?" He asked.

"_I was just guessing, numbers and figures, pulling the puzzles apart, questions of science, science and progress, don't speak as loud as my heart_…" He was now very close to him and pulled out a rose. He smiled as he traced Paul's lips with it. Then he stuck it behind his ear and kissed his cheek. Paul's eyes filled up with tears and he smiled. "_And tell me you love me, come back and hold me, I wanna rush to the start_…"

"Jesse, I didn't think…"

"Please don't go to suicide." He said quietly, pulling the other boy into his arms. "Come back to me. I'm sorry."

"Ok." His laugh caught in his throat and he began to cry again.

"Look what I've got for you…" He said after a moment. He pulled out his food products from behind his back. "Should we share some, maybe watch the stars for a while?"

"Sounds good to me." Jesse gently kissed all the tear tracks on his face and proceeded to pull him to the ground next to him. "You know, cowboy," Paul said. "This is the coolest thing that's happened to me…ever. I think I'm in love with you."

"Well, I'm in love with you." He answered. The stars twinkled knowingly from above.


	7. Beautiful, Broken Frank or Chicago!

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Man, it's been a while! How are all of you? I'd like to think one of my flamers, Sara, (who happens to go to my school!!! *shakes fist*) because it made me write faster. Um, this story is set at a talent show...and Frank is living in the 20's. The act kind of triggers it. Oh, I do own Chicago, but not the actual rights to it. Ha. And, also, this has nothing to do with anything. It makes no sense. But I'm very proud of it.   
  
OK! Enough with the note. Here's what ya'll asked for!  
  
"And now, for our final act of the evening...Here's two young, er, studs to perform a medley of songs from a movie I hope none of you have seen." Father Dominic paused, half coughed, then continued. "This is Susanna Simon and Paul Slater performing 'Chicago'!" The crowd cheered as the curtain was raised. CeeCee was smiling a little now, not so bored now that her *love* was on stage. She glanced over at the seemingly empty seat beside her, knowing that it had to do something with Paul and his "lost love", as Suze had put it. The vast majority of the auditorium stopped clapping once the curtains were finally open. There stood two gorgeous high school girls, decked out in silver glittery dresses with fringes on the end. Their hair was done in a twenties style, and they had full make up including false silver eyelashes. The question on everyone's mind: Where did Paul Slater fit into this?  
  
The girl with blonde hair stepped up to the mike to answer that question. "Yeah," she said in a surprisingly masculine voice, "I lost a bet." The crowd chuckled at this, and CeeCee could have sworn she heard a combination snort/suppressed gasp in the unoccupied seat next to her.  
  
"Hmmm..." She muttered to herself.   
  
Paul(ina?) nodded to someone off stage and he(she?) and Suze turned their backs on the audience. A few slow notes filled the quiet room.  
  
"Come on babe, Why don't we paint the town? And all that Jazz..." Suze was belting out all the notes, right on the money. "I'm gonna rouge my knees, roll my stockings down, And all that jazz..." The dance routine now kicked in, both of them singing along. The music then changed. "He had it comin', he had it comin', he only had himself to blame! If you'd a been there, if you'd a seen it, I betcha you would have done the same..."  
  
Jesse's mind wandered as he watched his two queridas shake their groove thang on the stage. Aaah...back in the twenties. There had been a time in the twenties when he had questioned his sexuality, but it was definitely nothing drastic. Obviously, Paul was the one would had opened his eyes. But back then...  
  
=^..^=  
  
Frank set his suitcase gently on the ground next to the door. "Damn this place...I hate it already." He muttered. He slowly walked around the room, touching all the dusty furniture.   
  
"You know," His father said from the doorway, "Rumor has it some broad took out a fella in this house."  
  
"Is that so." He said in monotone, not at all interested. Jesse silently watched while sitting at the window.   
  
"You'll just have to move on, kiddo. It's been a year." He walked away. Frank slumped down in a chair already in the room.   
  
"You sure got over her quickly..." He said aloud. "But she was my mother. I refuse to move on." Jesse felt a twinge in his heart. Poor fella's mom died, he thought. That must be awful.   
  
=^..^=  
  
"Mister Cellophane....Mister Cellophane...Should have been my name, mister cellophane..." Paul seemed to sing from the very depths of his heart. "Cause you can look right through me," He grabbed the shoulders of his dress, "Walk right by me," He craned his neck as if tracking someone walking in front of the stage, "And never even know I'm there..."  
  
"I see you, Paul." Jesse whispered. The non-seer beside him whipped around and glared at his seat. He shut his mouth quickly. She continued to look for a second before saying "I bet you're that Jesse fellow."   
  
=^..^=  
  
Jesse watched as Frank slept every night, what an angel. Beautiful, broken Frank. He looked like someone right out of one of those Impressionable people paintings. The way the moonlight that shone through Jesse's iridescent body and onto Frank's face was amazing. Had he ever seen someone so perfect for all their imperfections? Almost everyday he would come home and break something in the room, whether out of rage, or boredom, or Tourette's, who knew. But all the terrible aspects of him made him nearly flawless in Jesse's eyes. Beautiful, broken Frank.  
  
=^..^=  
  
The music slowed almost to a halt and Suze was bathed in blue light from the spotlight. "You can like the life your living, you can live the life you like..."  
  
Paul panted a bit, then continued with a grin. "You can even marry Harry, and mess around with Ike..." All the sudden, the music got a beat again and another dance routine ensued. The audience cheered them on enthusiastically. Finally the act ended and they bowed, the light dancing off their glitter and eyelashes. They stepped off the stage while the standing ovation was still in full clap.  
  
=^..^=  
  
One of those days, Frank ran out of things to break. Beautiful, broken Frank. That was a very quiet day. The next day, however, was not. Jesse appeared at his usually window spot and waited for him. A couple hours later, Frank came into the room. But he was not alone. Beautiful, broken Frank had a revolver with him. Jesse's revolver. One he must have left in the attic. He sat down at the desk that had yet to be battered, and scribbled a few words on a piece of paper. Jesse saw a few words he understood, like Mother...and death. Jesse wished more than anything that Frank could hear him now, see him flapping his arms, screaming "No" over and over. To no avail. There was a look of amusement, or maybe confusion in his eyes before they lost their color. His beautiful, broken Frank.  
  
The years went past, and Jesse understood that he would never be able to be in love, and that's why he was infatuated with Frank. Because he could not have him.  
  
=^..^=  
  
Paul gave Jesse a peck on the lips when he was sure no one backstage was looking. "So? Was it good? Did you like it?" He whispered excitedly. "I think I might have accidentally tripped Suze on the 'Honey Bunny' but other than that..."  
  
"It was wonderful!" Jesse, too, whispered excitedly. "That was the best performance I've ever seen a fellow in a dress do before!"  
  
"Does it freak you out that I like wearing dresses?" His eyes shifted. It would, after all, seem a bit odd for a good looking young-en to be talking to the air about cross-dressing.   
  
"It's a little confusing, but it's also new to me..."  
  
"Like I was in the beginning, that kind of new?"  
  
"Yes! Yes, a good kind of new. Don't fret." Jesse rubbed one of Paul glittery arms reassuringly. "After all, one of us does have to be on the feminine side."  
  
"Yeah, and you're definitely the masculine one, you little cowboy of mine." His face curved into a smirk suddenly. "Ok, I want your honest opinion on this...Do these eyelashes make me look extremely shaggable, or is it just me?" 


End file.
